Und die Frau erhob sich verziehen
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Verdis wenig bekannte Oper Stiffelio, und was geschieht, nachdem der Vorhang gefallen ist.


„**Und die Frau erhob sich verziehen..."**

von Michelle Mercy

Verdis wenig bekannte Oper „Stiffelio", und was passiert, nachdem der Vorhang sich senkte. Kitsch as kitsch can.

Die Figuren gehören Verdi und Piave, mir gehört nur diese Story...

Für ein paar in den letzten Tagen reichlich begossene Stimmbänder und ihren Besitzer 

Und es begab sich zu einer Zeit, da wurde eine Autorin von Hedwig Courths-Mahler und Barbara Cartland verfolgt und schließlich voll erwischt... Autsch !

Natürlich hatte sie in der letzten Nacht nicht schlafen können. Sie hatte wachgelegen, hatte geglaubt, vor Erleichterung zerspringen zu müssen, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich nun, als die Sonne aufging, enttäuscht.

Sicher, es war folgerichtig, daß er nicht zu ihr gekommen war, es war in seinem Charakter angelegt, doch trotzdem hatte sie es gewagt zu hoffen. Schließlich war es für ihn nicht vorbei, er hatte nicht einfach aufgehört, sie zu lieben, das hatten ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Tage deutlich gemacht.

Sie seufzte und erhob sich ein wenig schwerfällig von dem Bett, auf welchem sie die Nacht angezogen verbracht hatte, und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig durchquerte sie den Flur und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihres Mannes. Sein Bett war unberührt geblieben. Also beschloß sie, es in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu probieren. Zögerlich ging sie die Treppe nach unten. Sie wußte nicht so ganz genau, was sie ihm eigentlich zu sagen hatte, nachdem er ihr gestern vor der gesamten Gemeinde öffentlich ihren Fehltritt verziehen hatte.

Auch sein Arbeitszimmer war leer, und auf dem Schreibtisch fand sich anklagend die Scheidungsurkunde, die sie gestern alle beide unterzeichnet hatten.

Leise schloß sie die Tür wieder, wandte sich um und blickte ins Gesicht von Jorg. „Er ist fort," sagte dieser nur schlicht.

„Wohin?"

„Er hat es nicht gesagt. Einfach nur fort."

„Wird er... wird er zurückkommen?" fragte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Das weiß nur Gott," erwiderte er und wendete ihren Tränen den Rücken zu.

XXX

Er stand in einer Kirche, die nicht die seine war, und starrte auf den Altar.

_Ich habe versagt, Herr_, formten seine Lippen lautlos. _Ich bin nicht ein so guter Diener Deiner Worte, wie ich immer geglaubt habe. Ich bin hochmütig gewesen, denn ich konnte Deinen Worten nur solange ausreichend dienen, bis es mich persönlich betraf. Ich habe nur so lange Vergebung praktiziert, solange ich nicht wirklich etwas zu vergeben hatte._

_Ja, der Priester, der hat ihr vergeben, Vater, der konnte das, aber der Mann, der ich bin, der konnte es nicht und kann es auch jetzt noch immer nicht. Wie häufig habe ich meinen Schäfchen gepredigt, daß Vergebung tief aus dem Innersten kommen muß, und ich habe keine Vergebung für sie._

_Immer habe ich geglaubt, daß man Deine Vergebung für alles erlangen kann, aber jetzt kann ich weder ihr noch mir selbst vergeben. Ich habe sie unter einem falschen Namen geheiratet, ich habe durch diese Heirat Schutz vor meinen Verfolgern gesucht, ich habe sie alleine gelassen, sie war wenig mehr als ein Werkzeug, damit ich meine Mission ausfüllen konnte, ohne von sündigen Gedanken gequält zu werden. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, daß dies nicht richtig sein kann, aber ich habe es niemals sehen wollen._

_Ich ziehe umher, predige, wo ich nur kann, helfe, und bin doch nicht einmal in der Lage, mir selbst zu helfen._

_Vater, ich bin seit Monaten fort und finde doch keine Ruhe, was soll ich nur tun?_

„Herr, ich bitte Dich, sage mir, was ich tun soll?" wiederholte er noch einmal laut. „Gib mir ein Zeichen."

Seine Worte durchschnitten die Stille des Kirchenschiffes, hallten wider und hinterließen nichts weiter als Stille, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten.

Die Leere, die er seit so vielen Monaten schon empfand, wurde nur von dem Gefühl der Enttäuschung ausgefüllt, daß ihm sein Gott keine Antwort schenkte.

Seine Knie gaben nach, und er sank zu Boden. Noch im Niedersinken versuchte er, sich an einer Kirchenbank festzuhalten, doch er besaß nicht mehr genügend Kraft, um den Fall aufzuhalten. Stattdessen wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder zu sich kam, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er als erstes auf seine Bibel, die mit ihm zu Boden gefallen sein mußte. Sie hatte sich geöffnet, und sein Blick blieb an Matthäus, Kapitel 6, Vers 14 und 15 hängen: „Denn so ihr den Menschen ihre Fehler vergebet, so wird euch euer himmlischer Vater auch vergeben. Wo ihr aber den Menschen ihre Fehler nicht vergebet, so wird euch euer Vater eure Fehler auch nicht vergeben."

„Das ist es, was Du mir sagen willst?" flüsterte er halblaut. „Wenn ich ihr vollständig vergeben kann, dann kannst auch Du mir mein Versagen verzeihen?"

XXX

Sie hatte sich bemüht, den Haushalt so zu führen, als könnte er jeden Tag zurückkehren, denn genau das war es, was sie sich erhoffte. Doch als ihre Cousine zu ihr kam und ihr mitteilte, daß ihr Mann wieder zurückgekehrt sei, war sie zunächst, wie vom Donner gerührt. Alles in ihr drängte danach, ihm entgegen zu laufen, sich in seine Arme zu werfen, aber ihr fehlte der Mut dazu.

Also ging sie gemessenen Schrittes hinunter in die Diele, wo Jorg, ihr Vater und ihr Cousin ihn herzlich begrüßten. Das gab ihr wenige Momente Zeit, ihn genauer anzusehen. Er war äußerlich derselbe Mann, der sie verlassen hatte. Das dunkle Haar mit den Silberfäden darin, die ausdrucksvollen schwarzen Augen, das sensible Gesicht und die großen Hände mit den langen, schlanken Fingern, das alles war so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Trotzdem war eine Veränderung mit ihm vorgegangen, die sie nicht deuten konnte.

In diesem Moment blickte er zur Treppe hinüber und sah sie an. Dann bahnte er sich einen Weg an den Männern vorbei, die ihn begrüßt hatten, und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. Lange blickten sie sich an, ohne daß ein Wort fiel, dann brach sie das Schweigen.

„Du bist zurückgekommen."

„Ja, das bin ich," antwortete er ruhig, aber auf eine recht abweisende Art.

„Ich bin sehr froh darüber." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

Man konnte ihm ansehen, daß er nach Worten suchte, die den Riß zwischen ihnen schließen konnten, doch er fand keine. Das Zeichen, welches er in der Kirche erhalten hatte, so wurde ihm bewußt, hatte ihm nur bedeutet, was er tun mußte, aber leider nicht wie.

Ihr Vater, der durch die Ereignisse sehr gealtert war, versuchte, die unbehagliche Situation zu retten, indem er auf seinen Schwiegersohn zuging und sagte: „Du bist sicherlich müde von der Reise. Bestimmt möchtest du ein wenig ausruhen." Er legte dem Heimkehrer einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn in den Salon.

XXX

Sie blickte in das brennende Kaminfeuer und zog ihren Schal ein wenig dichter um sich. Es war nicht wirklich kalt im Zimmer, doch trotzdem fröstelte sie.

Er war jetzt seit fast zwei Wochen zurück, doch sie hatten noch kein Wort allein miteinander gewechselt. Er behandelte sie mit einer ausgesuchten Höflichkeit, zeigte sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit, um jeglichem Klatsch die Grundlage zu entziehen und deutlich zu machen, daß er es nicht dulden würde, wenn die Gemeinde sie nicht entsprechend ihrer Stellung behandelte, aber er sprach nicht mit ihr. Er sorgte sogar dafür, daß sie niemals miteinander alleine waren, so daß sie auch von sich aus keine Möglichkeit hatte, mit ihm zu reden.

Welchen Grund mochte er dann aber für seine Rückkehr haben, wenn er offenbar keinen Wert auf eine Versöhnung legte?

Das Öffnen der Tür ließ sie zusammenzucken. Ohne sich umzuwenden, wußte sie, daß er es war, der hereinkam. Sie blieb stocksteif sitzen und rührte sich nicht.

„Ich habe um eine Erleuchtung gebetet," sagte er schließlich nach einer quälend langen Stille. „Und trotzdem weiß ich noch immer nicht, wie ich es anfangen soll."

„Was?" Ihre Frage war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

„Du hast einen Mann geheiratet, der bei der ersten wirklichen Prüfung, die ihm Gott auferlegt, versagt."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Du hast gefehlt, und ich habe dich dafür verurteilt. Als du bereutest, wäre es meine Aufgabe gewesen, dir vollständig zu verzeihen, aber ich bin dazu nicht in der Lage." Seine sonst so charismatische Stimme klang matt. „Ich bin nicht der Mann, für den ich mich gehalten habe, ich bin nicht in der Lage, die Prinzipien, die ich predige, auch selbst zu leben. Ich bin nicht stark genug, um zu verhindern, daß ich zu einem Heuchler werde. Immer habe ich Vergebung gepredigt, aber ein Teil von mir kann dir nicht vergeben."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Daß du wieder gehen wirst?" Sie wollte es nicht aussprechen, doch irgendetwas zwang sie dazu.

„Ja... Nein... ich weiß es nicht." Es war ihm unmöglich, sie anzusehen. „Ich will nicht gehen," brach es dann aus ihm heraus. „Es ist nur... Ich bin nicht in der Lage, dir vollständig zu vergeben, solange ich mir nicht vergeben habe, und das schaffe ich einfach nicht."

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „Ich bitte dich, du mußt es versuchen, denn wenn du mir nicht vergibst, kann ich mir selbst erst recht nicht verzeihen. Ich brauche deine Vergebung, denn sonst kann ich niemals wieder frei atmen, dann ist all meine Reue umsonst."

Einen Augenblick lang starrte er sie an, als sei ihm niemals bewußt gewesen, daß seine Vergebung ihres Fehltrittes nicht nur sein Problem war, daß auch ihr Leben davon beeinflußt wurde.

„Ich werde nach oben gehen," sagte sie schließlich mit überraschend fester Stimme, drückte seinen Arm noch einmal sanft und verließ dann den Raum.

XXX

Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie dies alles schon einmal erlebt. Wieder lag sie auf ihrem Bett, reglos, ohne Schlaf zu finden, und wieder lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit nach seinen Schritten.

_Er wird nicht kommen_, versuchte sie sich gegen die Enttäuschung zu wappnen, _welchen Grund hätte er dazu nach ihrem Gespräch an diesem Abend?_ Es gab keine Hoffnung für sie beide, das hatten ihr seine Worte überdeutlich gemacht.

Sie versuchte, sich ein Leben vorzustellen, das für immer so aussah wie jenes, was sie zur Zeit führten, ohne Liebe, ohne Vertrauen... Viele Paare lebten in dieser Weise, sie wußte das, und wenn sie ehrlich gegenüber sich selbst war, hatte ihre Ehe früher auch nicht viel anders ausgesehen. Er hatte ihr niemals gezeigt, daß er sie mit der gleichen Leidenschaft liebte wie sie ihn. Er war nicht der Mann, der ihr andauernd in wilden Liebesschwüren seine Gefühle bewies. Vielleicht war es dies, was sie letztendlich in die Arme ihres Verführers getrieben hatte, der sie mit Beteuerungen dieser Art förmlich überschüttet hatte.

Vor lauter Grübelei hätte sie beinahe überhört, wie sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer leise öffnete und wieder schloß. Zögernde Schritte kamen zu ihrem Bett herüber. Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine schwarzen Augen nachdenklich auf sie herunter blickten.

Eine Ewigkeit wagte es keiner von beiden, sich zu rühren. Es herrschte fast völlige Stille während dieser Ewigkeit, die nur durch das Atemholen beider unterbrochen wurde.

Er rührte sich als erster. Ganz langsam streifte er seine Schuhe ab und ließ den steifen Gehrock, den er so gut wie nie ablegte, zu Boden gleiten. Dann streckte er sich neben ihr aus, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete, sie nicht zu berühren.

Sie wagte kaum Atem zu holen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte, denn sie hatte zu große Angst, etwas falsches zu tun.

„Mir ist kalt," flüsterte sie, nachdem eine Zeitspanne vergangen war, von der später keiner der beiden hätte sagen können, wie lange sie angedauert hatte.

Sehr vorsichtig legte er seine Arme von hinten um sie herum und zog sie sanft an sich, so daß ihr Rücken seine Brust berührte.

Diese Berührung war eindeutig zuviel für ihr aufgewühltes Inneres. Mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen brachen die lange in ihr aufgestauten Tränen hervor und strömten über ihr Gesicht, während ihr Körper von weiteren Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

Liebevoll drehte er sie in seinen Armen herum und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Seine Hände fuhren tröstend über ihren Kopf und Rücken, bis er selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Schluchzern weinte er lautlos, und während sie gemeinsam weinten, öffnete sich sein vernarbtes Herz. Er wußte auf einmal nicht mehr, weshalb es ihm so schwer gefallen war, ihr zu vergeben, wo es sich doch als so leicht herausgestellt hatte.

Wie von selbst fand sein Mund ihre Lippen, und wenn diesem ersten Kuß noch etwas tröstendes anhaftete, so war der zweite schon hungriger. Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest, und beim dritten Kuß wußten sie beide, daß diese Nacht die Ereignisse der letzten Monate vergessen machen würde...

XXX

Sie erwachte am nächsten Morgen alleine, eine Tatsache, die sie erschreckte. Wohin war er gegangen? Wieso hatte er sie alleine gelassen? Noch unruhiger wurde sie, als sie sah, daß die Kleidung, die er in der letzten Nacht abgestreift hatte, ebenfalls verschwunden war.

Anstatt sich tatsächlich anzuziehen, warf sie sich nur einfach ihren Morgenmantel über und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihm. In seinem Arbeitszimmer fand sie ihn schließlich.

Er stand vor seinem Schreibtisch, wirkte sehr ruhig und beherrscht und hielt in der Hand ein Papier. Sie hielt die Luft an, denn dieses Papier kannte sie nur zu genau, es war die Scheidungsurkunde, die sie beide unterzeichnet hatten.

„Ich habe mich immer wieder gefragt, was ich damit tun soll," sagte er und lächelte sie auf eine Weise an, die all ihre Zweifel zerstreute. „Jetzt weiß ich es." Er kniete vor dem Kamin nieder, warf das Papier ins Feuer und erhob sich wieder.

Sie trat zu ihm und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Während er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte, sahen sie gemeinsam zu, wie das Papier verbrannte. Bevor es vollkommen zu Asche zerfiel, konnte man als letztes noch die Namen lesen: „Lina Stankar" und „Rodolfo Stiffelio".


End file.
